The Herb Heiress
by legallybeautiful
Summary: The Haruno's herb shop was known for its almost magical cures, which made many suspicious of the harmless family who owned it, the villagers expel that suspicion by accusing the Haruno's of witchcraft, ostracizing them; Sakura Haruno attempts to cope. Part one of the planned three.
1. The beginning

On the outskirts of Konoha rested a small shop. It was an herb shop owned by the Haruno's since the first kage's reign. The shop had many cures that worked so well it was almost magic. As the village grew, many became suspicious of the Haruno's innocent activities. They lost business as more and more accused them of preforming witchcraft, even though the citizens see death defying stunts preformed by the ninjas on a daily basis. Eventually, the Haruno's became ostracized, but one little girl changed that all...

* * *

><p>"I can't believe she passed!" a young girl whispered to her best friend as they observed the bubble gum haired girl in surprise, "she's so weak and always sick! Look at her stupid pink hair and her big forehead!"<p>

They both laughed.

"I heard she also likes Sasuke-kun." A third one near them pitched in, "she's a witch! Even Naruto wouldn't go out with her!" she continued, "look she's even growing her ugly hair out for Sasuke-kun!"

They laughed even louder than before.

The pale, boney, and fragile girl in question knew that they were talking about her, but she was too preoccupied in her book to even bother defending herself. They had called her ugly, strange, and weak millions of times before. Although she was a bit lonely, the little girl didn't mind. She learned to love loneliness and the hobbies it brought. Though, she knew that she didn't belong in the ninja academy, like those girls said, she was too weak and ill.

"Sakura," her head shot up to the sound of Iruka's voice, "I would like to speak with you," she closed her book and very quietly met the teacher in the hallway.

"He's probably kicking her out of the school!" the three girls said in unison.

"Sakura-san," the short girl looked up when he said her name, "hm?" she replied, wanting this discussion to be quick so she could get back to her book. Iruka kneeled down to her level, "how long has it been since you ate?"

She looked over to her left, knowing that he wouldn't like her truthful response, "this morning," he raised a brow, "what exactly did you eat?"

"Vegetables and herbs," she answered truthfully, it wasn't like she was depriving her body of nutrients.

"Try and get a little bit more meat and seafood in your stomach, okay?" He patted her on the head, "You need to get stronger, and meat helps." She bowed in respect, "thank you for your concern," he led her back to class, knowing that the little girl wouldn't follow his instructions.

But then again, could her family even follow them?

The class glared at the girl entering, they expected to hear her cry and see her run out the building.

They would do something about this.

It was break time; normally the kids would go out and play- excluding Sakura of course, but this time it was different, one of her peers came up to her and began talking to her in friendly way. Shocked but at the same time pleased, Sakura kept the conversation going. The two started walking together until they reached a corner of the school building.

She was pushed into it.

Suddenly, another girl popped up and tackled her, a second one popped up and landed a kick. It continued until the end of recess. She walked straight home after the beating. Actually, it was more of a limp, and she didn't shed a tear. The bullies purposely did not aim for her face, which gave relief to Sakura, who wouldn't want her mother finding out.

She made it all the way to her home and herb shop, to find her mother, lying on the floor.

"Okaa-san!" she yelled in surprise and she quickly limped over to find her unconscious mother thankfully alive.

It was an illness slowly taking over her mother, it caused her to have dizzy spells and faint. This was one of the occasions. Sakura flipped her unconscious mother's heavy body over and dragged her to a more suitable spot for sleeping even in the young girl's weakened state. The ten year old girl kissed her mother on the cheek and went to go look for a blanket and pillow. She also made a mental note to sweep the floors.

The bell chimed the bell that signified a customer. The rosette ran to the counter, "Can I help you sir?" she politely chimed.

"Is Sachiko-san here?"

Sakura glanced at the direction she hid her resting mother, "No, but I'm pretty sure I can help you!"

The man smiled, "I'm pretty sure you won't be able to understand my problem."

"Erectile dysfunction?" she asked in a voice too sweet.

The man was taken aback, surprised that a little girl her age could know about such bodily issues, "Uh…"

"Is that it?" she asked.

The customer smiled half-heartedly, "Yes."

Sakura smiled, "Okaa-san says the reason no one wants my service is because I'm too young to understand those types of issues," she smiled and prepared the medication, "but I decided to learn anyways, because herbs and healing are the only things I'm good at," she put the goods in a paper bag, "fifteen hundred please."

The shocked man paid his amount, and left the shop surprisingly satisfied. She held the little amount of money in excitement; she could go and buy some beef! Then, a throbbing pain in her leg shot up, she would have to tend to her wounds before anything.

She focused to have a balance of chakra in her hands and a small green glow erupted around them. The child placed her glowing hands on her leg and it healed a little bit. It wasn't completely healed, but it was still something, and more than enough to go and get some meat as her sensei had suggested.

She left the shop, making sure to lock it. The giddy girl planned to make beef stew, a luxury since her mother didn't allow her going out for shopping until she studied and finished her homework. After all that, it would be too late for a girl her age to go out shopping. Her mother was too weak to go out from the house, and on the weekends, Sachiko would teach her daughter about herbs. Almost never allowing the time to shop and spend money. As if it was some curse… But Sakura went out and shopped when her mother was either sleeping or had fainted. Her mother was happy to see food on the table, other than the vegetables they grew, she never got disappointed or ashamed of her daughter for going against her.

Sakura merrily skipped along the streets in the afternoon sun, she had completely forgotten about the beating and the academy.

When she came back home, her mother was up, but too weak to even stand up.

"Sakura-chan, what is in that bag?"

"Beef, I'm making stew tonight," the girl thought of more things to say, "… Okaa-san, did you you're your medication?"

"Oh! I knew I forgot something!" the woman snapped her frail fingers as she took a bottle of pills out of the pockets of her robe; she swallowed two very small tablets without water.

"Kaa-san, you need to drink water to swallow them completely," her daughter ran to the kitchen to fetch her mother some water.

"Sakura-chan, you don-"

"Drink the water," a firm look filled the child's sea foam green eyes.

"Fine," the woman said kindly, she gently took the glass and took a couple sips.

"Kaa-san… You know water is good for you… Why are you not drinking it?"

Sadness took up the woman's eyes, "Sakura-chan, don't worry about it."

The young girl had every right to worry, her mother wasn't eating properly, she wasn't taking her medication like she was supposed to, almost as if her mother was to die soon and none of those factors would help. Sakura knew from her mother's teachings that if you take care of yourself, you would get to live longer and happier. Actually that was just common sense. Had her mother lost all brain functions?

"Kaa-san… I think you should go to bed and rest, I'll take care of the shop," her voice was full of concern.

She pulled her mother up and supported her weight to her mother's bedroom, "Kaa-san, get some rest," and she kissed her mother on the forehead once more before tending to the shop. Sakura returned to the counter wondering why there aren't as many customers as there used to be. She remembered how clean the shop was, and how happy and healthy her mother was. Sakura didn't understand it, her mother pulled off the pink hair, the emerald green eyes, and the pale skin combination so well. Although the young girl didn't like the idea, Sachiko could at least… Fall in love again. If her mother was happy, then Sakura would be too.

A few customers entered the shop but immediately left when they saw the girl in charge. Sakura felt disappointed in her own self and prayed that she could be older, then she could be respected, she could be stronger, she could be beautiful…

And she wished it could happen all in the course of one night…

She looked in the mirror the next day, nothing changed, the beef stew she made the night before gave her a healthier glow, but she knew that it would only be temporary.

"Class, we have a new student," a little blond girl with pixie cut hair made her way through the door and into the classroom. Sakura sat there, mesmerised, the girl was so cute, though, she probably had a rotten personality like the rest of them. Sakura went back to her book not even realising that the new girl, 'Ino' was her name, sat right beside her.

"Good morning, I'm Ino," her smile was as bright as the sun.

Couldn't she see that Sakura didn't have friends? That she was avoided? Her sea foam colored eyes rested lightly on the gossiping girls. She heard the phrase 'all blonds are dumb aren't they?' Sakura clenched her hold to her book as she heard all the rumors dispelling into the classroom. She knew by Ino's tone that she wasn't a bad person.

"Don't come near me anymore," her tone stiff and at the same time vulnerable, _you'll get hurt._

Ino raised a brow, "is it because of the girls in the back?" the blond sighed, "Why would I be scared of them?"

A gaze of surprise and confusion from Sakura pointed towards Ino, "d-don't you want to be… Popular?"

Ino looked as if she had the confidence, the friendliness, and the looks to steadily raise her popularity among the kids here. Was it not every kid's dream?

"With them? They look like bullies!" Ino smiled warmly, "you look like you'll be a good friend."

Never in Sakura's life had she heard such nice words directed to her. Did she really look like a good friend? Was she really that worth it?

"Let's be friends!" Sakura smiled stupidly, she never had a school friend before.

"Yeah!" they shook hands. Everyone's jaw dropped, the witch made friends.


	2. La gifle

After tediously convincing Sakura to show her the shop, Ino had finally won. Along the way back from school, the pinkette warned her new friend many times to be careful.

"Just be careful, okay?" Sakura pushed the door and allowed the blond in, "I know, you told me that too many times now!"

"Wow!" Ino looked around the shop in amazement, "everything here must be so expensive!"

The shelves were filled with delicate glass jars with helpful herbs inside of them, although they were a bit dusty, it was still quite beautiful.

"Not really, but it depends on the rarity of the herbs, we keep those rare ones in the back."

"What kind of cure does that one have?" Ino went up on her tippy toes to pick up a purple jar with blue petals inside of it. She appeared to have taken a liking to the colors.

"That one helps arthritis, but it also helps with open wounds from getting infected," Sakura explained happily, showing her life passion in a prideful manner.

"Wow… You know so much about herbs!" Sakura blushed at the compliment.

"It's the only thing I'm good at," she muttered.

They continued to tour the shop. Ino was amazed by the amount and the massive variety of herbs in the little shop.

"Why aren't there many customers?" she asked, because behind so many magical cures there had to be customers.

Sakura looked down at the hardwood floors, "we used to have lots and lots of them, but then people began calling us witches. Civilians and ninjas alike are scared of me and mother," Sakura looked up to Ino, "you should be too."

Ino was shocked with Sakura's words, "you know forehead, you worry too much."

"Forehead?"

"It's my new nickname for you since you have a large forehead!" she chimed. Sakura covered her forehead with her palms, "my forehead isn't that big!"

"I was just kidding," Ino giggled, "…forehead," she poked Sakura in the forehead, "hey!" Sakura yelled and pouted.

"Pig," Ino looked at Sakura strangely, "what do you mean?" Sakura puffed, "I'll call you pig, or do you prefer pig-sama?" now it was Ino's turn to get angry, "I am nothing like a pig!"

"Excuse me," the two jumped to the direction of the voice. An old woman on a cane had come into the shop.

"Yes? Can I help you?" Sakura politely turned to her.

"Is Sachiko-chan in today?" the old woman asked in return.

"Yes, I'll go find her, come on Ino!" Sakura grabbed her new friend's wrist to search for her mother.

"It's okay Sakura-chan, I'm already here," her mother chimed. She gracefully walked over to the counter, ready to take the lady's request.

Sakura and Ino were getting tired of surprise entrances.

"Can I help you?"

And the madness began, the lady lifted her cane to some jars on the shelf and swiped them down, they shattered one by one, making an unbearable sound to both Sakura and Ino's ears.

"Pardon me, I couldn't control my cane," she knocked a few more down, "I apologize, but can you leave this shop, obaa-san?" Sachiko calmly took the cane from the furious lady.

"Don't fool me! This shop should be obliterated! Witches should not be allowed here!" she roared, Sachiko took the protester's wrist, "baa-ch-"

Sachiko was slapped by the daring lady; Ino and Sakura couldn't believe their eyes.

"You've corrupted your very own daughter and this poor child too!" she pointed to Ino and Sakura, who were completely shocked by the lady's behavior.

Sachiko rubbed her cheek, "I haven't done anything wrong, so please, if you have a complaint like this, go see the Hokage."

The lady puffed her cheeks and left, she violently pushed another table down before leaving. This was the first time that someone actually did that. Sachiko expected it, Sakura did not want to think about it, and Ino was just plain shocked.

"I'll go get a broom," Sakura said, Ino began picking up some glass and the spoiled herbs, "Girls, you don't have to do this," Sachiko smiled, "don't worry about it," Ino mumbled while picking up the glass, tears began going down her cheeks, "you shouldn't be treated like this, this is an amazing shop!"

Indeed it was, it was rather small, but the cozy wood floors and the olive green walls gave the place a nice holistic feeling; just going into the shop made Ino feel like she was being healed of some unknown illness in her body that had yet to emerge.

It was a truly magical place, but not a place in which witches would practice their crazy black magic. There were no upside down stars, no dead animal carcasses, no dead anything actually. So why would people accuse them with such a nonsensical idea? Was it because they had pink hair, or the bright green eyes?

The thoughts that flew through Ino's head made her forget that she was dealing with glass; a heavier piece slipped out of her hand, and cut her bare arm. It was only a scratch, but it was enough to make Sachiko concerned, "Does it hurt? I'll go get something to heal that…" Sachiko took a jar from one of the shelves and opened it, "you don't have to do that Haruno-san."

"You got injured in a medical herb shop, we should do something about it," Sachiko pulled out a piece of paper and put some herb powder on it, she then took a dropper and dropped some water on the dried herb.

"What does that do?" Ino asked, "It has antiseptic qualities," she replied, "it also makes it easier for the skin cells to regenerate."

Sachiko rubbed the powder turned paste onto Ino's scratch. The little girl was surprised, it didn't sting, like the rubbing alcohol her father used when she fell on her knees. Sachiko then put a band aid on.

"Thanks so much," Ino couldn't help but smile, whoever thought these people were wicked witches, were wrong, these two females just want to share their knowledge with the rest of the world.

"Can I work here?"

She didn't know what made her ask such a thing, she didn't know whether it was the desire to prove people wrong, or know more about herbs. She just knew that she could help in some way.

"I'm sorry Ino-san, but I can't let you," Sachiko didn't want her to face the hardships like she and her daughter did.

"Oh," Ino sighed dejectedly.

Sachiko smiled as she reset the table, "you want to help don't you? Ino-san, its better you stay-" a fit of coughing suddenly took over her; she fell on her knees, coughing and coughing.

"Haruno-san!" her blues eyes were wide as she ran over to Sachiko.

"Okaa-san, I found

"th- Oh my!" Sakura paced herself as she got her mother's side, it was a way she calmed herself down. Her mother coughed up blood; she kept coughing up more and more.

"Call the hospital," Sakura said to her friend.

"That's not…" Sachiko struggled with her words; she then fainted into her daughter's arms.

When Ino finished calling the hospital, she noticed Sakura wasn't crying, instead, she held her mother in her arms and sang her a small lullaby.

"Sakura-chan…" Ino stood there, watching the scene with a blank expression.

* * *

><p>"Depression?" Ino repeated what the doctor had just said; she had accompanied Sakura and her mother to the hospital. The pinkette just sat there, trying to accept the truth.<p>

"Yes, your mother now has to stay in the psyche ward until she gets better," the doctor turned towards Sakura, she merely nodded.

Her mother was depressed, and her daughter didn't blame her either, with her failing business, her weak daughter…

Then Sakura found her resolve, it was simple really.

She would find every way to become stronger.

For her mother, and for their crumbling business.


	3. aftermath

Sakura covered her unconscious mother with the tragically thin hospital blanket.

"Ino… I think you should go home now."

"Yeah, forehead, you going to be alright?"

"I will," Sakura looked down, "I'm not sure about Kaa-san."

Ino gave one last smile and left the hospital room, she walked back to her home with a slumped posture. She knew she shouldn't have witnessed that, she knew she shouldn't pity them. But she _did,_ she did feel sorry, and she felt horrible for it.

"I'm home," Ino chimed with a sarcastic, yet joyful fake tone.

"Ino, where have you been?" her father said with a voice filled with concern, he stood in front of her with arms crossed; she worried if she could keep the cover up.

"I visited a friend, it took longer than I thought," her eyes dropped from her father to the floor, she couldn't hide her sadness, nor could she stop the tears from falling, nor ease her breathing.

"Chi-san…" she then began wailing, her father held her and attempted to soothe her.

Inoichi wondered who this 'Sakura' Ino kept sobbing about was. His daughter wasn't normally like this, did this Sakura bully her? No, that wouldn't have been it, because Ino was strong. Maybe something happened to Sakura; Ino had a tendency to get worked up over someone else's misfortunes.

"Who is this 'Sakura'?" Inoichi tried to be as gentle as possible, but he failed anyway, since the memory of Sakura only made her wail louder.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke up again after another half hour of sleep, she lost count at the attempts she had done to fall asleep, and all she knew was that there were enough to begin the next morning. She grimaced at the sight of dawn. It was just a little too happy. Her mother was depressed, according to the doctor, and he explained that what happened was a total breakdown of stress. Her mother's happy, calm personality was a façade; she was actually depressed and stressed, not to mention her unknown sickness adding to it all. She hid her pain so well.<p>

Sakura sat up and fiddled with her thumbs, her plan to revive the business and get stronger was harder to begin than she thought. She groggily stood up from her bed and went to prepare the shop area. Normally, she would find her mother working on her concoctions, or peacefully sleeping in her bedroom. Sakura scowled and sighed, from that day on; she would have deal with everything herself and create a new Sakura Haruno.

As she went into the shop area, she noticed an old man with a distinguishable hat; white, red, with a large rim…

The third Hokage.

Sakura smoothed her short yukata and hair frantically, "can I help you sir?" she was suddenly out of breath. How could he have entered in the first place?

The old man paused for a moment; it felt like decades on her account, "who owns this shop?"

She suddenly felt like she needed to be defensive. She walked up to him.

"I do, and please leave, the shop isn't open yet."

"You are an academy student, am I right?" he stroked his beard with two fingers.

Sakura sucked in her cheeks, "yes," she looked at him with strong eyes, "and I intend to study and maintain this shop, now please leave," she felt in power when she said that.

"Little girl, how much do you know about herbs?"

"Enough to run this shop."

He found it amusing how this little pink haired girl could be so brave, "is your mother around?"

She immediately backed away, and anger was taking in her eyes even more, "no," Sakura glared straight into the Kage's eyes, "she's sick, sick enough to be at the hospital."

He found her tone and answer shocking, she had said in a way as if she had some sort of grudge against him. He smiled again, trying to be as gentle as possible with his next question, "when will she be discharged?"

Her aura changed, "not anytime soon."

"H-How sick is Haruno-san?"

"Depression and burnout." Her sea foam green eyes no longer met the old man's, but rather blankly to the wall.

"I see. Child," he kneeled down to her level, "I want your herbs to play a bigger part in this village," Sakura looked into his eyes again in pure surprise, "I want this shop to supply medicine to the hospital, in exchange, I will clear the witch rumors."

And a deal that would help both sides was struck. From now on, she would supply specialty medication to the hospital.

"Sir, I won't let you down!" she stood up straight like a soldier.

* * *

><p>"Sir, why did you strike a deal with witches? They are evil, you do know that?" a jonin asked, they were also afraid of the Haruno's 'witchy' ways.<p>

"I've had enough! Who told you they were witches? The civilians? A few jealous business owners? The Haruno's have always had a gift for herb specialties; they work with herbs, not witchcraft!"

Surprised by the outburst, the jonin's jaw dropped, "I-I'm sorry sir, I won't question them again."

"Good."

* * *

><p>It had been two years since her mother's admission to the hospital, and Sakura was doing her best to keep her priorities in line. The amount of customers had increased since she took the shop in her own hands. She read many books on how to handle a shop, and used the tactics in the books to her advantage, especially the poor young girl one. On top of that, since she was able to make a profit, she could afford basic needs and overcome her weakened state. Her mother would've never been so proud if she had been able to show it.<p>

Room three-oh-three is where Sachiko resided; it was a room her daughter visited every night. Sakura often brought food with her, small gifts from customers, and happy stories from the shop. But her mother never appeared to listen, her mother always had a blank face on, she always stared blankly at the wall, never welcomed her child, or even uttered a word. Sakura got used to the fact; she brought flowers, and new herbs she developed from experimental growing all in hope that one day Sachiko would be broken from the spell that the people had put on her. A spell of depression and sickness…

She wasn't the witch, _they _were, and still, look who ended up where.

Sakura hated it, but what was the point of revenge?

She didn't want to live a life of solitude; she didn't want to make people hate her even more.

That was that.

Oh, and Sakura was running late for the academy graduation ceremony. She jumped over a few crates and took a few shortcuts on the roofs. A few people yelled at her to get off their properties, but that was the only consequence.

At least that she knew of.

She arrived at the academy unscathed, just a little short of breath, and luckily, on time.

"Well, well, well, forehead… you're just on time…" her best friend clad in her ninja uniform, which consisted of a purple skirt, bandages on her abdomen, and a belly top, which matched her skirt.

"Pig," Sakura stuck out her tongue and sat down in a desk, "forehead…" Ino whimpered.

"What?"

Ino pointed to the person beside the pinkette, Sasuke Uchiha, the very handsome soon to be ninja in his thinking pose. She sat there, thinking of ways to get out of this.

Before she realized it, a few angry girls gathered beside Sakura and started bickering about how she was in their seat. Running on roofs caused this.

"Your seat? It's my seat!" they began their pathetic argument amongst themselves. To think, these were the same girls that bullied her, if they knew how idiotic they looked right now.

"What's so great about him anyways?" a blond soon-to-be ninja squatted on Sasuke's desk, he squatted low enough for them to butt heads, "Naruto! Get away from him!" one of the girls yelled.

Suddenly, a kiss.

Well an accidental one, Sakura sat there, shocked, as the two males beside her gagged. How scary would it be if they were her teammates? Sasuke was nice looking and all, but something about him made her squirm on the inside and it was not in a good way. Naruto had the shining personality, but was quite the trouble maker. Since the two were polar opposites, it would be hell to be on their team.

"Team seven: Haruno," Sakura listened up when she heard her name, "Uzumaki," she blinked in surprise when Naruto cheered, "… and Uchiha."

Many girls screamed in horror, their pretty, pretty prince Sasuke was on a team with a girl they hated. However, Sakura didn't worry about that; she was more concerned on how many fights those two would get into.

This was so karma for running on the roofs.

* * *

><p>"Sensei, could you at least switch one of us from the team?" karma or none, Sakura was pretty sure she could get out of a lifetime of irritations.<p>

"It wouldn't work, plus your abilities fit together like a puzzle. Those two fill in the abilities you lack and vice versa."

Right, Sakura recalled her lack in physical strength, speed, and accuracy. In fact the only reason she passed was because of her intelligence. Sasuke had excelled in all, but Naruto…

"Wait a minute, how does Naruto fit in the puzzle?"

"Well…" Iruka awkwardly scratched his head and laughed nervously, "It's just how it works." Iruka's arm drew back from his head, "Go outside and take a breather, it won't be that bad, maybe your jounin sensei will have a nice hook to knock Naruto-kun out." He chuckled.

"Yeah," the tween sighed dejectedly, she felt as if she was being sentenced to death.

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan!" the blond knucklehead came running towards her, "since we're on the same team and all, come and eat lun- eh?" he put his arms behind his back.<p>

"Naruto-kun?" she saw a strange look on his face, the look she knew all too well with her other customers, "food poisoning, here," she took a small bottle from her messenger bag, "this should make you feel better."

His bright blue eyes brightened as he took the bottle, "Thanks! So… how many should I take?"

"Two."

He shook the bottle and let two small and circular pills in his palm and gulped them down. A sigh of relief came through, "That feels so much better, and do you want to eat now?"

"I already finished my lunch."

He thought he actually had a chance.

"Do you want to head back to class?" the break was soon over, and she really wanted to meet her new sensei.

"Yeah," It wasn't lunch with his crush, but they were still walking back together.

* * *

><p><strong>My chapters are normally longer, but this will suffice for the time being, reviews have been great and I hope they continue! Oh and Sakura is meant to be ooc.<strong>


	4. The test that saw potential

**Hmm... A month, go ahead and shoot me.**

...

"This is ridiculous," Naruto scowled, "Everyone already left with their sensei… Even Iruka-sensei left!"

They had been waiting for four hours; Sakura was amazed how Sasuke didn't even budge from his seat, while Naruto was basically bouncing off the walls.

"Just relax Naruto, he or she is probably dealing with serious issues right now," Sakura explained, although just as irritated, she had planned to get some inventory done in the shop that night.

The trio waited in silence until Naruto began fumbling with the board eraser; he took it in his hands and observed it, he then placed a chair near the sliding door. Sakura raised her brow, trying to understand what in the world was Naruto doing. Naruto climbed on top of the chair with the eraser in his grasp and placed it in the opening.

"Do you really think a jounin will fall for that?" Sasuke asked. Sakura believed that was the first time she had ever heard him speak. Although she loved those types of pranks, she had to agree with Sasuke. What jounin would actually fall for that?

"Never know!" he jumped off the chair and put it back in its place.

The door slid open.

The eraser made a little _thump_ sound. The reason for that sound was because a masked man clad in his jounin uniform who attempted to enter had chalk in his already silver hair. Naruto laughed, hard. The other two questioned his authority.

"Hmm…" the jounin was about to say something, everyone listened in, "I already hate you three," the three became disappointed but Sakura didn't blame him, if someone were to see her fall for such a simple prank, she would hate them too.

…

"So let's get to know each other, each of you state your name, likes, dislikes, dreams, and hobbies," The jounin sighed audibly, "orange jumper, start."

"Can we start with you sensei?" Naruto seemed as if he wasn't prepared to talk about himself.

"Fine, my name is Kakashi Hatake, I like… I dislike… My dreams and hobbies… I don't feel like telling you that."

"Basically, all we learned was his name." Sakura murmured, Naruto grunted in agreement.

"Orange jumper," Kakashi commanded. Naruto jumped a little, startled.

"Okay! My name is Naruto Uzumaki! Believe it! I like ramen especially the one from Ichiraku's, I don't like the three minutes I have to wait for ramen to cool down," he took a deep breath from his rant and continued, "my hobby is to compare different cup ramen and I dream of being the best Hokage, so that everyone can acknowledge my existence!"

The silver haired jounin knew that from the kid's vigor, that he would make a powerful ninja. Someone would just have to lead the energy the right way.

_He grew up in an interesting way._

"Girl."

Kakashi couldn't help but notice just how fragile looking she was, he wondered how such a weak bodied could actually make it this far.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like plants, I dislike rumors, my hobby is growing plants, and I dream of…" _a healthy Kaa-san… "_G-Getting married," she lied.

_A typical girl, she probably won't want to be trained. _

Kakashi sighed, _"_Last one."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I don't like a lot of things, and I dream of- no will kill a certain man." His words dripped with certain… Hate, a hate that would drive any normal human mad.

Kakashi knew of his plot, in fact, every higher up knew, the raven haired kid had already seemed above average when it came to strength and intelligence.

_Just as I thought._

Both Sakura and Naruto were shocked by the malicious aura Sasuke gave off. When the shock wore off of Sakura, she couldn't help but feel a little pity for her teammate.

"Okay," Kakashi clapped, "that's enough for today, we're training tomorrow, don't eat breakfast."

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"I will make you barf it out. That's all you need to know."

Everyone gulped.

…

"Here you are Haruno-san," the nurse guided the tween to the door, "room 303."

"Thank you," Sakura bowed with a bag in her hands.

The bag contained charms, charms to ward away bad luck and sorrow. Although they never seemed to have worked, Sakura kept placing them around her mother's room every evening in hope that they could do something.

Sakura opened the door to find a lifeless woman sitting up in her hospital bed. She wondered sometimes if that woman was really her mother. As usual, Sachiko sat upright on the bed, staring at the blank wall, never making a sound or moving.

After that frightening episode two years back, Sachiko woke up the next day, and stayed in that position, never eating or sleeping. In order for her to get the nutrition she needed, the doctors put a feeding tube in her arm, and embarrassingly enough, a diaper to keep her from dirtying anything.

Sakura first put another charm on the nightstand before talking to her mother, it was a smooth, deep green rock, a customer had given it to her for thanks, it was explained to her that it was a good luck charm.

"See this gift Kaa-san?" Sakura smiled half-heartedly, "it was from another customer, and you'd never guess what happened today!" She told her mother everything, from how she blamed karma for her teammates to how her new sensei threatened to make them vomit out their breakfast if they ate any for the training session.

Her mother of course, never responded to her daughter's story, but Sakura didn't mind. As long as her mother was alive, everything would be just fine.

Though it felt as if Sachiko died a while back…

…

Sakura ate a bagel, by accident; it just looked so delicious…

It's not like her sensei had an ability to see what was inside that internal organ of hers. Plus he didn't seem like the man to actually hurt children, just threaten them. Maybe he had some sort of talent to threaten until she would vomit…

Was she only basing her judgement because of what she witnessed? Guilt washed over her face as Naruto complained about not having any of his precious ramen for breakfast, and Sasuke's stomach growled too loudly for him to conceal.

Worst of all, Kakashi was late, and she had a bagel.

"He's late, again." Naruto grumbled, along with his hungry stomach.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious, dead last." Sasuke sarcastically replied, Naruto didn't seem too amused with the sarcasm.

"Well I'm sorry, do you want to keep thinking about your hunger?"

"Both of you, stop." The two glared in Sakura's direction. She wasn't in the mood to see them fight, because she was imagining what color her vomit would look like.

"Sakura… You look sick." Naruto pointed out; indeed she paled to a sheet white and was trembling a little.

"It's okay…" she felt a little anxious and nauseous at the same time, so she took the same pills she gave to Naruto the day before, "I feel better now."

"Okay… Do you happen to have food in that bag?" a mischievous grin replaced his hungry scowl.

"No, just medicine," disappointed, Naruto hid behind a rock to sulk.

They waited for another two hours and just when they decided to leave and forget their careers as ninjas, Kakashi arrived.

"You're late."

"I had to stop and help an old lady." Kakashi shrugged.

"You big fat liar!" Naruto pointed to Kakashi.

"Naruto, don't call our sensei a liar…" Sakura nagged, "after all we do need a sensei."

Naruto stopped his accusations even though everyone knew he was a liar in the back of their minds.

"No one ate breakfast?"

The tweens nodded, "Good."

Sakura could just feel the bagel being digested into nutrients, it just sloshed inside of her… Not making her hungry. She frowned in guilt.

"Sakura, is everything alright?" Kakashi asked, she jumped a little on the inside, "I'm just hungry…" she responded, lying.

"Good, let's get to training," he took two bells from his pocket, "the task today is to get these bells from me, when you successfully take them, you can have one of those lunches." Kakashi pointed to two lunch boxes set on a flat rock. The two who didn't eat salivated.

"But why is there only two?" Sakura asked.

"Two of you will graduate and one of you will go back to the academy," Kakashi placed an alarm clock on a wooden log, "you have till twelve, start." Before he knew it, they already went to hiding.

It was a competition that Sakura had a good feeling she would lose. She walked around in the forest, not even concentrating on her supposed task. The green foliage and the sound of small branches cracking under her sandals was calming, she sighed, thinking about her mother, thinking about giving up the ninja career in which she could probably never grasp. The shop now had enough customers and she knew how to survive, so why was she still learning how to throw shuriken?

She observed her skinny, pale arms. Even though she ate more, she was still fragile, she was able to do a couple push-ups, but even after continuously doing them every day and increasing the amount as she progressed, they never showed a visible result. She ate more foods with iron, but she still bruised easily, she tried getting a tan, it ended with a burn that somehow made her paler than before. Her body was obviously telling her something. Sakura sighed and observed the forest ceiling dancing in the wind, she was useless as a ninja, and she knew that wouldn't change.

"Sakura-chan?" Naruto woke her up from her reverie; she wondered how on earth was he able to find her, because she had thought she ventured out deep into the forest, "is everything alright?"

She nodded, "how did you find me?"

"It's easy to spot pink in a green forest," he laughed, "listen, Sasuke's down, we can go against Kakashi together and get the bells. Then we can eat the lunches in Sasuke's face."

"I don't think I'll be much help…" Sakura drawled.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes in front of the girl, "What are you talking about?"

She laughed, she laughed so hard even though it wasn't funny, the boy really was an idiot! He didn't even realise how weak she was. The laugh turned into sobs, and she was really at her breaking point.

"Naruto! You are an Idiot! Look at me! I can't even throw a kunai for god's sake!" she laughed a little more between her sobs and covered her mouth.

"Change that."

Her swollen eyes stared at him with confusion as her sobs stopped, "what?"

"Start learning how to throw kunai."

"But-"

"Let's get the bells," he grabbed her wrist, and the two ran out the forest and back to the training grounds.

They found their sensei standing in the middle of the grounds, reading an orange book.

"Throw a couple kunai at him, you can miss, just try and get him. I'll try another trick with my clones." Sakura nodded at the instructions, Naruto disappeared to hide.

She did as she was told and threw a few kunai at her motionless sensei, completely missing her mark. He caught a few and kicked away some others.

"Is that all you got?" her sensei yelled, throwing back a few kunai, she dodged them, almost getting hit by each and every one of them.

"Yeah…" she laughed awkwardly; Kakashi raised his only visible brow to that.

She kept throwing and missing, wondering where Naruto was and when he would derail his part in his so called plan. The jounin threw back another kunai that hit her side; Sakura went down on her knees, the pain unbearable. She hated Naruto at that moment.

"Are you actually that weak?" he taunted, making her doubt herself even more. Whenever she had gotten injured like this, she would normally forget being a ninja and go home, however, in this situation she couldn't just go home and heal herself like all those other times.

"Yes," Sakura admitted, "but if I run away like all those other times, I would probably lose the chance of being a good kunoichi." She got up slowly, pulling the kunai out of her side and wincing in pain. It ripped through her favorite red dress, which made her a little angry. Where was the knucklehead when she needed him? Was Sasuke alright? If Naruto wasn't coming out any time soon, she would have to find the arrogant guy.

"Sakura Haruno, I see both determination and anger in your eyes," Kakashi suddenly came from her back, she turned around, ready to defend and angry, "use that anger to take the bells."

He came at her with a kick to the chest, and she deflected it with her forearms. Kakashi was surprised that she could actually do such a thing.

"You've got potential, and Naruto, nice try."

Sakura was brought down to the ground by taijutsu and Naruto, he was tied to the log where the alarm clock was placed, and it rang.

Sakura winced to the shrill of the alarm, and being pinned down didn't help either.

…

"Congrats, you all failed."

Sasuke kept a stoic face on, Sakura cringed, and Naruto was yelling a few swear words here and there, all the while flailing his legs in the air because he was still tied to the log.

"Sasuke, let's start with you," Sasuke looked up, even though he kept a straight face, Sakura could tell that he was a little nervous to hear what their sensei would have to say.

"You are too arrogant, independent, and although you are the stronger one of the three-"

"Since when?" Naruto interrupted.

"You can't beat a jonin by yourself just yet, that's why you have to work with everybody else."

Sasuke looked down, his ego, demolished.

"Naruto," The blond grumbled to Kakashi's call, "you tried to make it work with Sakura but, if you got over your hate of Sasuke, you would've gotten the bells."

He arrogantly turned his head to the side, Sakura's side.

"Sakura," her breath hitched, "you want to become a ninja, right?"

She didn't move, neither would she speak.

"Then start acting like one, just like you did when sparring with me, so stop crying over yourself, and make yourself useful for once!"

"Yes."

"It seems that you learned your lessons," Kakashi put a hand on his masked chin," Tell you what, I'll give you another chance to pass, Sakura, Sasuke, you can eat the lunches, I need to go into the forest to relax for a couple minutes, whatever you do, do not feed Naruto."

They nodded.

"And remember those who don't follow the rules are scum."

They nodded again.

Kakashi left, both Sakura and Sasuke opened their boxed lunches, and Naruto's stomach growled, the blond winced in pain.

"Here," Sasuke held up his lunch to Naruto's face and took a small portion of rice into the chopsticks.

Sakura remembered about the bagel earlier on, "Sasuke, you need to eat more than I, I'll feed him."

Naruto went tomato red, he open his mouth wide to receive bites of rice and fried pork.

Suddenly, a poof of smoke appeared right in front of the three, an angered Kakashi walked through the smoke, "you broke the rules, and you are scum, but…" Kakashi said in a furious voice

"Those who abandon their teammates are worse than scum," his voice lightened and a smirk visible enough to see through the mask appeared, "Congrats, you all passed, and you are now Genin."

…

Later that night, a cheerful Sakura ran through the hospital halls; she quickly entered her mother's room and hugged Sachiko.

"Mom, I passed!"

Sakura told her still mother everything that happened that day, hoping that her mother was listening on the inside.


End file.
